Under the Eye of Orion
by DualDragonz
Summary: hermione goes to a muggle college after hogwarts and meets someone unexpected. rated pg for very minor cursing... maybe..


Ahem! DADADAAAAAA FIRST CHAPTER!!! *applauseapplause*  
  
Disclaimer: blahblahblah. The harry potter characters aren't mine. Or devons. Can we all just get on with life??? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
UNDER THE EYE OF ORION  
By DualDragonz  
  
Chapter One – The First Day  
  
Hermione walked up the entrance hall of her new school. She sighed as she gazed at the humongous buildings of Liberty University (a/n – its in new york). The only reason she was coming to this school was because Professor McGonagall suggested it. Hermione knew that attending a muggle college would help improve her résumé for her chosen profession, in Muggle Relations at the Ministry of Magic. Not that she needed to improve it. She planned to become the head of her department, and knew that she would eventually achieve her goal because of her academics, and, lets face it, she had more N.E.W.T.S. then anyone in over 50 years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oops! Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" Hermione felt someone bump into her and she dropped everything in her arms. Her papers went flying all over the lawn in front of the school office. She turned around and saw a girl with blazingly red, curly hair and strangely violet eyes looking frazzled. She was reminded strongly of her close friend Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Oh, its ok, my name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" Hermione inquired politely.  
  
"Er... I'm Kaylee Rosveniro." The girl said distractedly, looking at all of the spilled supplies. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Really, its no problem." Hermione picked up her purse and backpack and started to clean up, wishing she could use her wand.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Kaylee bent over. "I am always so clumsy. Are you new here? Don't let me make a bad impression on you. I am only here to register so I can find my dorm. Can we be friends? I really am sorry about bumping you. Do you know what classes you have? Oh, isn't college exciting?" Kaylee said all of this quickly.  
  
Hermione, feeling she had broken into Kaylee's true personality, smiled broadly and agreed to be friends with her. After they had picked up all of Hermione's papers, they walked, arm in arm, into the building.  
  
..::~*~::..  
As it turned out, Hermione and Kaylee shared a dorm room with one other girl. They brought their luggage and books into the room, staked out their beds and closet space, and sat down to wait for the other girl.  
  
The door slammed open ten minutes later. A girl with very tanned skin, straight, dark brown hair (with all of it made into little braids) down to her waist and red eyes walked quickly into the room. She was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a cutoff Metallica t-shirt and black leather boots, she also was covered in chains and spikes of different sizes. And to complete her ensemble, she had 5 piercings in one ear, 8 in the other, one on her nose, and one on her eyebrow. After taking in the new girls overwhelming outfit, Hermione and Kaylee looked at each other, sharing a look that plainly meant "wow."  
  
"Hey, I'm Jasmine. What are you dorks staring at?" The girl said fiercely.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione and she's Kaylee," Hermione pointed at Kaylee, "and, um, I was just wondering... Why are your eyes red?" The second the question came out of her mouth, Hermione knew, and regretted, how stupid it sounded.  
  
Jasmine looked at them with distain. "Colored contacts, duh!" She rolled her eyes, walked over to the remaining bed and dumped her suitcase on top.  
  
Kaylee glanced at Hermione; she was obviously trying really hard not to ask Jasmine a million questions. Hermione smiled tightly, and tried to look reassuring. This was going to be a long year.  
  
..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::.. ..::~*~::..  
  
ooh.. jasmine sounds scary! Sorta. Coming next is a chapter from devon! Lets see what she makes of this cliffhanger!  
  
REVIEW THIS PLEASE!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! (ill add a cherry if youre nice!) xoxo I luv you if you review! 


End file.
